Behind Blue Eyes
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Louis refusa de se laisser affecter, refusa de se sentir désolé pour lui. Niall était si pathétique, et ça le mettait en colère. Il devait être plus fort. Il devait se battre. Il devait vouloir ça, ce type de contact masculin. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ça ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait de lui ?" #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe pas.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

…

Louis regarda Zayn, souriant quand il poussa un étudiant de première année contre les casiers, cherchant à lui faire peur. Son nom était Léo, ou Liam peut-être, il n'était pas sûr, mais c'était le même garçon qu'ils avaient surpris en train d'embrasser un garçon aux cheveux blonds dans le hall, un peu plus tôt.

C'était après les heures d'école maintenant, et presque tout le monde avait quitté le bâtiment. Louis et Zayn étaient dans les toilettes, pour leur pause cigarette habituelle, quand le garçon était entré pour uriner.

A sa vue, l'image de son PDA sans vergogne flasha dans l'esprit de Louis, provoquant des flammes de colère à l'intérieur de son corps, et il décida qu'il avait besoin d'une leçon. Peut-être que s'ils l'avaient malmené un peu avant, il n'aurait pas été assez prompts à fourrer sa langue dans la gorge de son petit-ami.

Surtout si Louis pouvait les voir.

Donc, ils lui avaient mis la tête dans les toilettes, donné un œil au beurre noir, et Louis n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il avait réussi, mais Liam s'échappa et couru dans le couloir. Mouvement stupide de sa part, puisque ils le rattrapèrent peu de temps après.

« -Tu penses qu'embrasser les garçons est drôle ? demanda Zayn à l'oreille du garçon, le claquant contre le métal froid. Tu penses que nous voulons voir cette merde ? »

Il leva son genou et le poussa dans l'estomac du garçon, le faisant crier de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol.

« -Niall ! cria-t-il d'une voix étranglée, pour que n'importe qui puisse l'aider.

-Tu me dégoûtes, gronda Zayn, crachant au visage du garçon. »

Louis se mit à rire doucement de la scène, satisfait du travail de Zayn, fier de lui pour l'avoir formé comme un parfait petit soldat. Zayn faisait ce que Louis voulait.

Comme ça, par exemple. Frapper les plus jeunes, leur donner une bonne frayeur. Surtout s'ils étaient gays.

Parce qu'être gay était mal, si Louis avait appris quelque chose dans sa vie, c'était bien ça. Aussi, même si le petit étudiant de première année était aux pieds de Zayn, ayant perdu toute capacité à se battre, ce n'était pas assez.

Ce fut au tour de Louis maintenant.

Il commença à marcher vers le garçon sur le sol, quand une voix froide, trop familière, l'arrêta dans son élan.

« -Laisse-le tranquille. »

A l'ombre d'une salle de classe vide, Louis regarda le grand garçon qui marchait dans leur direction, menaçant, les poings serrés.

La peur et la honte saisirent temporairement les entrailles de Louis comme un poing de glace, le submergeant. Il se demanda comment ce n'était pas évident pour tout le monde, il était sûr que ça s'écoulait par chacun de ses orifices, simple et clair pour que tout le monde le voie. Une seule personne pouvait lui faire se sentir comme ça, il était consumé par une émotion sans nom, tout le mal du monde mit en un seul sentiment.

Harry était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Maintenant, et à jamais.

« -Fous le camp, Styles, grogna Louis, le corps soudainement vivant comme un courant électrique. »

Harry plissa les yeux, se rapprochant et se penchant vers le garçon au sol.

« -Tu vas bien, Liam ? demanda-t-il doucement. Tu peux marcher ? »

Toute trace de colère avait disparu, et il parlait dans des tons doux, quelque chose de déroutant et désagréable qui s'agita à l'intérieur de Louis.

Liam hocha faiblement la tête, et Harry essuya la salive sur son visage et le sang de son front, avant de prendre sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

Après avoir mis le bras de Liam autour de son épaule, il se tourna vers Louis.

« -Si jamais je vois l'un de vous l'emmerder à nouveau, je vous défonce moi-même. »

Avec un dernier regard de dégoût envers Zayn, Harry se retourna et aida Liam qui boitait.

Zayn s'avança, sans doute pour arrêter les deux garçons et s'assurer qu'aucun des deux ne puisse marcher, mais Louis l'arrêta.

« -Stop, l'avertit-il. Je m'en occuperai demain. »

Zayn sourit, visiblement satisfait.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Louis tenait un garçon blond sur le sol des toilettes, les sourcils froncés dans la concentration alors qu'il essayait de brûler une marque sur sa peau avec sa cigarette allumée. Zayn l'avait laissé peu de temps après Harry, laissant Louis vandaliser les murs de l'école. Ce qu'il avait trouvé fort amusant.

« -Arrête de bouger, pédé, bouillonna-t-il, tenant sa main contre le visage de Niall pour qu'il puisse accéder à son cou. »

Il absorbait les cris et les plaintes provenant de la masse de contorsion sous lui, et il laissa sortir son ego, sa rage, tout ce qui était entaché à l'intérieur de lui.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je pensais que tu aimais les garçons au-dessus de toi.

-Arrête, s'il te plait, arrête ! s'écria le blond. »

C'était un cri d'impuissance, les larmes humides et les sanglots secs, personne autour sauf Louis pour les entendre.

« -Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas ton type ? grogna Louis, appuyant violement ses hanches contre Niall sur le dernier mot.

-S'il te plait, geignit-il. S'il te plait, arrête, laisse-moi partir ! »

Son corps tremblait de douleur et de peur, si petit et sans défense sous le poids de Louis.

« -Te laisser partir ? Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que nous étions en train de nous amuser. »

Niall lui donnait des coups de pied, hurlant, suppliant d'être libéré.

Louis refusa de se laisser affecter, refusa de se sentir désolé pour lui. Niall était si pathétique, et ça le mettait en colère. Il devait être plus fort. Il devait se battre. Il devait vouloir ça, ce type de contact masculin. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ça ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait de lui ?

« -Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec moi ?! cria-t-il, saisissant Niall par les épaules et le secouant si rudement que sa tête heurtant le carrelage du sol. Je ne suis pas ass… »

Louis se releva soudainement de Niall et percuta le mur des toilettes, la peinture encore fraîche de son premier crime déteignant sur son visage et ses côtes. Des étoiles éclatèrent derrière ses yeux quand la douleur tonna à travers son crâne, sa vision devenant temporairement noire.

Il entendit à peine Niall piétiner le sol avant de courir, laissant Louis avec la personne qui était apparue dans ses cauchemars presque tous les soirs l'année dernière.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, un masque de rage était tout ce qui le dominait, et c'est tout ce qu'il vit avant d'être attrapé par le col et d'être jeté plus loin dans le couloir.

« -Lève-toi, salaud, bouillonna Harry, se rapprochant de lui alors qu'il était allongé par terre.

La tête de Louis cogna et il chercha dans les couloirs, en espérant que quelqu'un soit là pour arrêter cela. C'était exactement le sentiment inverse qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il torturait les gens, et même s'il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas, il voulait que quelqu'un vienne à son secours.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

« -Lève-toi ! hurla Harry, le dominant. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger, Harry leva sa main en un coup rapide, pile sur la mâchoire gauche de Louis.

Un cri de douleur quitta sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, et il attira Harry, lui donnant des coups aveugles autant qu'il le pouvait. Harry roula sur lui et ils luttèrent, tous les deux essayant d'immobiliser l'autre pour infliger le plus de douleur qu'ils pouvaient.

Louis réussit à prendre le dessus, et roula pour qu'Harry soit en dessous de lui. La position le frappa, remplissant sa tête d'un flux d'images sans fin, les mêmes que celles dans ses cauchemars, toute les nuits. Des images étonnement similaires à celle-ci, toujours concernant Harry, toujours touchant Harry, toujours étant avec Harry…

Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'Harry était maintenant au-dessus de lui.

Un autre coup au visage.

Il pouvait sentir le sang sur sa langue, et alors qu'il allait essuyer sa lèvre, Harry saisit sa main.

« -Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? demanda Harry, haletant. »

Il tenait les mains de Louis au-dessus de sa tête, suffisamment serré pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper, même s'il continuait d'essayer.

« -Je pense, poursuit Harry, que la raison pour laquelle tu frappes tous ces jeunes est parce que tu as peur. »

Louis se tortillait sous son poids, tordant sa tête sur le côté, pour ne pas être sous les yeux verts qu'il haïssait tant.

Il avança ses hanches, en essayant de jeter Harry hors de lui, mais il rencontra son aine, alors il cessa de bouger. C'était inutile de toute façon, il avait beau avoir quatre ans de plus, Harry était beaucoup plus grand et fort.

« -Vire de moi, sale pédé, siffla-t-il, ne pouvant toujours pas regarder ses yeux. »

Il résista à l'envie de cracher son sang à son visage.

Harry rit sombrement, imperturbable.

« -Tu es pathétique, murmura-t-il. J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardes, tu ne le savais pas ? Tout le monde est dupe au bahut, sauf moi. »

Louis tourna la tête, se trouvant en sécurité pour regarder Harry, le feu dans ses yeux correspondant aux siens maintenant. C'était bon qu'Harry le haïsse, parce que, en ce moment, il le détestait encore plus.

« -Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles. »

Il parla à travers ses dents, contrôlant à peine sa fureur. Il bougea ses mains à nouveau avec plus de force cette fois, mais cela augmenta seulement sa colère quand il ne réussit pas à se libérer. Un grognement fou déchira sa gorge, et s'il pouvait tuer avec son regard, Harry aurait été sans vie sur le sol.

« -Tu n'iras nulle part, jusqu'à ce que tu l'admettes. »

Louis paniqua, sa respiration devenant rapide tandis que ses yeux déviaient rapidement entre Harry et le couloir.

« -Dis-le ! cria Harry, claquant les mains de Louis sur le sol. Dis-moi que tu es un seul, pathétique, apeuré être humain, battant les garçons beaucoup plus petits que toi, parce que tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée d'être attiré par… »

Louis releva sa tête avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait, brisant son front contre celui d'Harry.

Avec un cri, Harry libéra ses mains et roula sur le côté, serrant son visage quand son nez laissait s'écouler un flux de sang sur sa chemise.

Louis se leva maladroitement, s'éloignant du couloir avec de grands yeux, se mettant à courir. Il se jeta rapidement sur la première porte ouverte qu'il trouva, la referma et poussa rapidement le bureau contre la porte pour se barricader. Il essaya d'ignorer la façon dont c'était stupide de le faire, sachant que tout cela ne lui donnait qu'une petite quantité de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne le retrouve. Le résultat final étant bien pire.

Il y eut un bruit sourd contre la porte, et le bureau bougea. Louis tressaillit, souhaitant qu'il y ait une fenêtre dans la classe pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

Harry laissa échapper un cri de rage, claquant contre la porte, encore et encore, le bureau cédant un peu plus à chaque fois.

« -Ouvre cette putain de porte, Louis ! »

Louis regardait, impuissant, le bureau se dégager de la porte, et avec un dernier effort, Harry trébucha dans la salle de classe, la respiration haletante, regardant Louis.

Il s'arrêta, la poitrine se soulevant avec difficulté, le sang dégoulinant de son visage, et il utilisa le dos de sa main pour s'en débarrasser.

« -Tu as cassé mon nez, déclara-t-il, la voix basse et pleine de menaces.

-Dommage, cracha Louis. Désolé d'avoir gâché ton si joli visage. »

Louis savait que le nez d'Harry n'était pas cassé, il avait été suffisamment battu à la maison pour faire la différence. Mais il le laissa croire, sachant qu'Harry s'en sortirait avec quelques contusions.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais ne dit rien.

Il se dirigea lentement vers Louis, repoussant les bureaux qui étaient sur son passage, et Louis ne pouvait rien faire, à part reculer, jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne contre le mur. Il essaya aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de rester calmer, d'agir comme s'il n'avait pas peur, avoir l'air dégagé pour impressionner Harry, paraître plus grand que lui. En réalité, il était déchiré entre rester là où il était, un désir maladif de laisser Harry le battre avec rage et l'évidente nécessité de fuir.

Trop tard maintenant de toute façon, Harry était juste en face de lui. Même s'il voulait courir à ce stade, il n'y avait pas d'endroits où aller sans qu'Harry ne puisse le retrouver. Dans cette école, dans ses pensées, dans ses rêves…

Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de la haine d'Harry, imprégnant tous les pores de son corps. Il saisit Louis par le visage d'une grande main, serrant son menton, ses doigts laissant sans aucun doute des ecchymoses sur sa peau.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de blesser mes amis ? demanda-t-il froidement. »

Louis refusa de lui montrer qu'il avait peur, refusa d'avouer le frisson qui parcourra quand Harry le toucha.

« -Tu as dit, commença-t-il, sa voix ne montrant aucune trace d'hésitation. Que tu allais me défoncer. »

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux verts contre le bleu.

« -Tu en as eu assez ? »

Louis en avait assez. Sa tête battait, sa bouche saignait, et il pouvait sentir les bleus se former un peu partout sur son corps, là où Harry l'avait frappé. Sans oublier le fait qu'il était terrifié de ce qu'Harry allait lui faire, maintenant qu'il l'avait blessé et qu'il s'était enfui. Mais bien sûr, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire savoir ça.

Il ne lui ferait jamais savoir combien il avait peur de lui.

« -Non, murmura-t-il à la place. »

Harry sourit, une expression prédatrice qui n'appartenait pas à ce visage aussi beau.

« -Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Tomlinson, répondit-il. »

Louis recula son visage hors de l'emprise d'Harry et massa sa mâchoire, le fusillant du regard. Il avait peu de temps pour réagir, avant qu'Harry ne lance son poing, visant son visage.

Louis se baissa à la dernière seconde, et rit quand il entendit le poing d'Harry cogner contre le mur. Harry hurla de douleur, serrant sa main, et Louis profita du moment pour l'attraper par la taille et le jeter à terre.

Il se leva et essaya de courir, mais Harry l'attrapa par la cheville et le fit retombé. Il le traina par le pied, le rapprochant, mais Louis se dégagea de son emprise et se remit sur ses pieds.

Puis Harry le rattrapa, le poussant contre le tableau noir.

« -Arrête. D'essayer. De t'enfuir. De moi, grogna Harry.

-Va te faire foutre, Harry, cracha Louis.

-Tu le voudrais, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Harry. »

Louis se figea, et son souffle s'accéléra.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Harry le regarda, les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les épaules de Louis.

« -Tu es un lâche, Louis, dit-il. Je t'ai observé pendant toute une année maintenant, et tu es dans un tel gouffre de refus que je ne suis même pas sûr que tu en sortes un jour. »

La peau de Louis se refroidit à chaque mot, et serra ses doigts pour les empêcher de trembler.

« -Tu ne sais rien de moi, murmura-t-il.

-Si, insista Harry, le relâchant. Et tout ce que je sais me dégoûte. »

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte, donnant un coup de pied dans un bureau avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Louis le suivit des yeux, bouche bée.

« -Je pensais que tu allais me tuer, cria-t-il après une minute. »

Harry se retourna, les sourcils levés, regardant Louis un moment avant de dire.

« -Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine. »

Louis courut après lui.

« -Je ne suis pas un lâche, cria-t-il dans le couloir. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry le croit, il n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincant.

Mais encore, Harry se figea et se retourna.

Louis le regarda alors qu'il marchait vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise qu'Harry enleva son T-shirt et le jeta sur le sol.

« - Prouve-le-moi, grogna Harry, poussant Harry par les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce tu…

-Prouve-le, hurla Harry, le poussant à nouveau. Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu veux frapper les garçons qui sont plus jeunes que toi parce qu'ils sont gays ? »

Il donna un coup de poing dans les côtes de Louis avant même de savoir pourquoi.

« -Tout cela parce que tu n'arrives pas à te faire à l'idée que tu es comme eux.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche ! cria Louis, ne se battant plus, n'ayant pas l'énergie de démentir les mots d'Harry.

-Alors prouve-le-moi, bordel de merde ! hurla Harry, posant un doigt sur la joue de Louis avant de la caresser. Frappe-moi, Louis, frappe-moi comme un homme grand et fort. »

Louis ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait plus frapper Harry. Il voulait… Il voulait embrasser Harry.

Il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient aussi meurtries que les siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer le sang d'Harry du sien. Il voulait montrer à Harry qu'il n'avait pas peur.

« -Je ne suis pas un lâche, dit-il encore, avant de faire un bond en avant, pressant ses lèvres contre celles dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. »

Les mains d'Harry s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, le tirant loin de son visage. Louis était certain que c'était un coup de poing qui allait suivre, mais Harry seulement et murmura un faible _prouve-le-moi _avant de connecter leurs lèvres une fois de plus.

Louis grogna contre sa bouche, ses ongles éraflant le dos nu d'Harry, le rapprochant. Sa main glissa autour de sa taille, et il la faufila dans le jean d'Harry, touchant son érection grandissante.

Sa bouche retraça la ligne de la mâchoire d'Harry, ses lèvres frôlant pour atteindre son oreille, sa langue léchant le lobe.

« -Tu veux que je te le prouve ? grogna-t-il, resserrant son emprise dans le pantalon d'Harry.

-Montre-moi, murmura Harry. Putain de lâche. »

Louis repoussa Harry, dont le dos cogna contre le bureau de l'enseignant à l'avant de la salle de classe. Les lèvres retrouvèrent les lèvres à nouveau, affamées cette fois.

« -Tu vas regretter ça, marmonna Louis contre lui, suçant sa lèvre inférieure, la mordant sans douceur. »

Harry gémit et attint l'ourlet de la chemise de Louis, rompant momentanément le contact pour lui arracher. Respirant lourdement, ils se regardaient mutuellement, avant qu'Harry ne murmure un _Dieu, je l'espère_, reliant ses lèvres à Louis à nouveau.

Les mains d'Harry tiraient les cheveux de son amant, et Louis retint un gémissement quand ses propres mains caressaient le corps d'Harry, recherchant le bouton de son jean. Une fois défait et le pantalon baissé, Louis laissa de nombreux baisers brûlants sur son cou, ses clavicules, sa poitrine, sa langue trainant sur son ventre, jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon. Sur ses genoux, il leva les yeux vers le garçon qu'il voulait depuis longtemps, la seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était mal d'être ce qu'il était. Et il voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir.

Alors qu'Harry le regardait, les pupilles si dilatées de convoitise que ses yeux n'étaient même plus verts, Louis remonta sa langue le long de l'érection d'Harry, à travers le tissu, savourant le gémissement qui déchira la gorge d'Harry quand il pencha la tête en arrière.

Louis le voulait, Dieu, il le voulait tellement que ça faisait mal. Mais ce qu'il voulait encore plus était de montrer à Harry qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Il déglutit, accablé et nerveux de ne pas être suffisamment bon pour Harry. Mais il se promit qu'il allait essayer.

Glissant ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer d'Harry, il le tira vers le bas, face à face avec l'imposante érection.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser à ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite, la main d'Harry agrippa ses cheveux, obligeant Louis à le regarder.

« -Montre-moi, lui dit-il encore, forçant Louis sur lui. »

Louis était presque bâillonné, mais commença un rythme de mouvement de haut en bas, avec l'aide d'Harry, avant que les genoux d'Harry ne tremblent et qu'il ne doive lâcher les cheveux de Louis pour saisir les côtés du bureau.

« -Putain, Lou, gémit-il. »

Louis gémit en retour, augmentant son rythme, utilisant sa main pour caresser ce que sa bouche ne pouvait prendre.

« -Ah, putain… tu n'as jamais… putain… fait ça avant ? »

Louis ne répondit pas, mais laissa l'éloge d'Harry remplir sa confiance et le suça jusqu'à ce qu'Harry l'avertisse qu'il allait jouir.

« -Bouge, Lou, dit-il, ses hanches se saccadant contre la bouche de Louis. »

Louis ne bougea pas.

« -Lou, je vais venir, putain, gronda Harry. »

Lorsqu'il essaya de pousser Louis loin de lui, Louis attrapa ses fesses et le poussa profondément dans sa gorge, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche les poils pubiens d'Harry.

Harry vint avec un cri étranglé, se déversant en de chaudes trainées dans la gorge de Louis, qui avala tout ce qu'il lui avait donné, mais avec de grands yeux étonnés. Quand il termina, il lécha le sexe d'Harry, le faisant frissonner, avant qu'Harry n'attrape Louis par les cheveux, le tirant à ses lèvres.

Louis poussa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur le bureau, et rampa sur lui, planant au-dessus de son corps.

« -J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Sa main voyagea vers le sexe d'Harry, qui était de plus en plus dur à nouveau quand il le caressa paresseusement, les yeux dans les yeux.

« -Prends-moi, murmura Harry en retour, mettant ses mains sur la nuque de Louis pour l'embrasser. »

Un baiser qui tourna rapidement en fougue, la langue et les lèvres meurtries, quand Harry détacha le jean de Louis, essayant désespérément de le retirer.

D'une certaine manière, ils réussirent, gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre quand leurs corps nus entrèrent en collision, provoquant une friction entre leurs érections lancinantes, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire glissant sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent qu'un , un désordre collant et chaud de leurs membres.

« -Baise-moi, gémit Harry, poussant ses hanches contre celles de Louis. »

Louis gronda dans le cou d'Harry, et le mordit, suçant une marque sur sa peau, avant de le retourner, glissant contre lui jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit entre ses fesses.

« -Fais-le, grogna Harry. »

Louis cracha dans sa main, lubrifiant son sexe rapidement, et se pencha sur Harry.

« -Tu me veux ? demanda Louis, la voix pleine de convoitise.

-Je te veux, répondit Harry, d'une voix tout aussi luxuriante. »

Louis se positionna de sorte que l'extrémité de son érection soit contre l'entrée d'Harry, et il poussa lentement, jouissant presque sur place au son du _oui_ qu'Harry siffla.

Il attendit qu'Harry acquiesce et s'enfonça plus profondément, griffant le dos d'Harry quand son érection fut pleinement satisfaite.

Harry était si serré, si serré et si chaud autour de lui que Louis ne voulait plus bouger, de peur de se répandre à l'intérieur de lui.

Mais c'était trop bon pour ne pas le faire, et attrapa Harry par les hanches, basculant en lui, poussée après poussée, avant d'attraper Harry par les cheveux pour tenir le coup.

« -Dieu, Louis, plus fort, baise-moi plus fort, pria Harry. »

Louis gronda, battant en lui avec des coups plus durs, plus délibérés.

« -Tellement bon, gémit Harry. C'est tellement bon, Lou, putain.

-Dieu, Harry, je vais venir si tu ne te tais pas, grogna Louis.

-Je suis proche, haleta Harry. »

Louis glissa une main sous lui pour le caresser furieusement, augmentant ses poussées.

« -Viens pour moi, bébé, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Il sentit Harry éclater sur sa main, le liquide chaud giclant sur ses doigts et sur le bureau en-dessous d'eux.

Louis ne put tenir plus longtemps, et il cria le nom d'Harry quand il vint en lui, penché sur son dos, montant lentement dans son orgasme alors qu'il le tenait serré.

« -Louis ? marmonna Harry un peu plus tard, toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'ils ont terminé les choses.

-Hum ? »

Louis n'avait pas l'énergie de répondre correctement, trop dépensé pour vraiment parler, ou pour bouger.

« -Tu penses pouvoir descendre de moi ? J'étouffe un peu, là. »

Louis rit et se retira lentement, grimaçant au froid qui le frappa alors qu'il le quittait.

Harry s'assit, les jambes pendantes à travers le bureau sur lequel ils étaient, regardant Louis avec une expression sombre.

Louis se leva, et força les jambes nues d'Harry, se mettant entre elles pour regarder le magnifique garçon en sueur qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois.

Se penchant, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry doucement, une fois, puis une autre.

« -Merci, murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-De quoi ? demanda Harry, la voix haute.

-De moi-même, répondit le plus âgé, appuyant son front contre le sien. »

Harry prit le visage de Louis entre ses mains, attendant qu'il rouvre les yeux pour le regarder.

« -De rien, Lou, murmura-t-il doucement, lui apportant un autre baiser. »


End file.
